hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2019 North Indian Ocean cyclone season (GiedriusforCat5)
NOTICE: THIS IS IN NO WAY BASED ON REAL LIFE STORMS - THE STORMS LISTED HERE ARE ENTIRELY FICTIONAL FOR THE YEAR, AND DO NOT REPRESENT THE SEASON IN THE PHYSICAL WORLD The 2019 North Indian Ocean cyclone season '''was the most active season in the basin, beating 1992, with eleven depressions and eight cyclones. It was also the most destructive on record, one of the deadliest on record, and the only one on record to have two Category 5 landfalls. The North Indian Ocean cyclone season has no official bounds, but cyclones tend to form between April and December, with the two peaks in May and November. These dates conventionally delimit the period of each year when most tropical cyclones form in the northern Indian Ocean. The scope of this article is limited to the Indian Ocean in the Northern Hemisphere, east of the Horn of Africa and west of the Malay Peninsula. There are two main seas in the North Indian Ocean — the Arabian Sea to the west of the Indian subcontinent, abbreviated ARB by the India Meteorological Department (IMD); and the Bay of Bengal to the east, abbreviated BOB by the IMD. The official Regional Specialized Meteorological Centre in this basin is the India Meteorological Department (IMD), while the Joint Typhoon Warning Center (JTWC) and the National Meteorological Center of CMA (NMC) unofficially release full advisories. On average, three to four cyclonic storms form in this basin every season. Season summary ImageSize = width:800 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/04/2019 till:01/01/2020 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/04/2019 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.5,0.8,1) legend:Depression_(31–50_km/h) id:DD value:rgb(0.37,0.73,1) legend:Deep_Depression_(51–62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Cyclonic_Storm_(63–88_km/h) id:ST value:rgb(0.8,1,1) legend:Severe_Cyclonic_Storm_(89–117_km/h) id:VS value:rgb(1,1,0.8) legend:Very_Severe_Cyclonic_Storm_(118–165_km/h) id:ES value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Extremely_Severe_Cyclonic_Storm_(166–220_km/h) id:SU value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Super_Cyclonic_Storm_(≥221_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:27/04/2019 till:27/04/2019 color:DD text:ARB 01 from:04/05/2019 till:08/05/2019 color:VS text:Fani from:11/05/2019 till:13/05/2019 color:TS text:Vayu from:19/05/2019 till:19/05/2019 color:DD text:LAND 01 from:29/05/2019 till:02/06/2019 color:ES text:Hikaa from:09/06/2019 till:13/06/2019 color:SU text:Kyarr barset:break from:28/06/2019 till:29/06/2019 color:DD text:BOB 03 from:15/07/2019 till:16/07/2019 color:TS text:Maha from:05/08/2019 till:07/08/2019 color:TS text:Bulbul from:19/11/2019 till:23/11/2019 color:ST text:Pawan from:03/12/2019 till:07/12/2019 color:TS text:Amphan bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/04/2019 till:01/05/2019 text:April from:01/05/2019 till:01/06/2019 text:May from:01/06/2019 till:01/07/2019 text:June from:01/07/2019 till:01/08/2019 text:July from:01/08/2019 till:01/09/2019 text:August from:01/09/2019 till:01/10/2019 text:September from:01/10/2019 till:01/11/2019 text:October from:01/11/2019 till:01/12/2019 text:November from:01/12/2019 till:01/01/2020 text:December TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Systems '''Deep Depression ARB 01 In late April a low pressure system formed in the Arabian sea. It organized and at 00Z April 27th, it became a depression. It peaked at landfall at 12Z as a Deep Depression, and made landfall in Yemen. It quickly dissipated afterwards. It caused 27 deaths and $5 million in damage. Very Severe Cyclonic Storm Fani At 18Z May 4th, a new depression formed in the Arabian sea. It intensified, becoming a storm at 00Z May 5th. Conditions were favorable, and eventually the storm intensified into a hurricane-strength system at 18Z May 5th. Fani peaked at 00Z May 6th, before weakening and making landfall in eastern Oman at 06Z May 6th, as a weakened Very Severe Cyclonic Storm. Fani emerged into the Gulf of Oman at 12Z May 6th as a storm, but weakened to a depression by 18Z. However, at 00Z May 7th, Fani reintensified and became a storm again, making landfall in southern Iran just a few hours later. After that, Fani weakened, becoming a remnant low by 00Z May 8th, over the mountainous terrain of Central Iran. Overall, Fani's path through the Arabian Sea and the Gulf of Oman resulted in $575 million in damages, and 37 deaths. In Oman, high amounts of rainfall caused $500 million in damages and 5 deaths, the rest of the damages and deaths resulting from Iran. Cyclonic Storm Vayu At 12Z May 11th a tropical depression developed over the eastern Bay of Bengal. At 06Z May 12th it was upgraded to a cyclonic storm, and at 18Z it made landfall in southern Myanmar as a 45 mph cyclonic storm. After landfall it weakened, becoming a depression at 00Z May 13th, and a remnant at 12Z. Vayu brought moderate rainfall to southern Myanmar, which resulted in 27 confirmed deaths and $3 million in damage. Land Depression 01 On the 19th of May a deep depression existed over the state of Jharkhand, in India, for 6 hours, at 12Z. It caused major rains and resulted in 17 fatalities in India and Bangladesh as well as $20 million in damage. Extremely Severe Cyclonic Storm Hikaa At 18Z May 29th, a new tropical depression was declared just west of the northern Maldives, in the Arabian Sea. At 06Z May 30th, it became a cyclonic storm, and was named Hikaa. Intensification continued, and Hikaa became a hurricane strength cyclone at 18Z, moving west. At 06Z May 31st, it became a major hurricane, at 12Z it became a Category 4 equivalent cyclone, and at 18Z, while 6 hours from landfall in Socotra Island, it became the first North Indian Ocean Category 5 since Phailin in 2013, and the first Arabian Sea Category 5 since Gonu in 2007. At 00Z June 1st, Hikaa made landfall in Socotra Island at peak intensity, as a Category 5 cyclone. By 06Z it weakened to a Category 4, a Category 3 by 12Z, and made landfall in eastern Yemen as a Category 2 cyclone just before 18Z. By 00Z June 2nd, it weakened to a cyclone over the desert, and by 12Z, it had became a remnant low over Saudi Arabia. It weakened to a depression strength remnant low at 18Z. Hikaa was a devastating system, resulting in $4 billion in damages and 309 deaths. In Socotra Island, $1 billion in damages and 27 deaths resulted from the storm. In mainland Yemen and Oman, $1.75 billion dollars in damages were caused, as well as 249 deaths. In Saudi Arabia, rainfall resulted in $1.25 billion dollars in damages, as well as 33 deaths. Super Cyclonic Storm Kyarr At 18Z June 9th, a depression formed in the Bay Of Bengal, and was moving generally northwest while intensifying. At 06Z June 10th, it became a cyclonic storm and was named Kyarr, while it moved towards the southern coast of Bangladesh. Intensification continued, and at 00Z June 11th, Kyarr became a hurricane strength cyclonic storm. In favorable conditions, intensification continued, and at 12Z Kyarr became a major hurricane. At 18Z it became a Category 4, the second of the season, and at 00Z June 12th, it became a Category 5 cyclone, the second of the season, and only the second time in recorded history when two such cyclones formed in one North Indian Cyclone Season. It peaked shortly after 06Z, becoming the most intense storm in the North Indian Ocean on record, when making landfall in the Ganges River Delta. By 12Z it weakened to a Category 4, by 18Z to a Category 2, by 00Z June 13th to a storm, and finally became a remnant low at 06Z June 13th. Kyarr was a devastating storm, flooding a majority of the Ganges River Delta with a nearly record breaking storm surge. Overall, Kyarr's damage and death toll in Bangladesh was $17.7 billion, and 27,175. In India, Kyarr's outer bands resulted in $100 million in damages and 201 deaths. Overall, Kyarr resulted in $17.8 billion in damages and 27,376 deaths. Kyarr caused the largest evacuation on record, with over 10 million people evacuating in Bangladesh and India. Deep Depression BOB 03 In late June a low pressure area over the Bay of Bengal organized into a depression, on June 28th 12Z. It quickly peaked and made landfall at 18Z of the same day in Myanmar, and dissipated at 00Z June 29th. The system caused minor rainfall over Myanmar, resulting in 23 fatalities, as well as $10 million in damages. Cyclonic Storm Maha In mid July a tropical low organized into a tropical depression at 06Z July 15th, and at 18Z of July 15th became a Cyclonic Storm. It continued to intensify until landfall, and it made landfall in Southern Tamil Nadu as a Cyclonic Storm at 00Z July 16th, at peak intensity, peaking with 40 mph winds and a pressure of 995 mbar. After landfall it weakened, to a depression at 06Z, and to a remnant at 18Z, over the state of Karnataka. Maha caused 13 reported deaths in Tamil Nadu and Karnataka, and $50 million in damages over southern India. Cyclonic Storm Bulbul A low developed into a depression at 18Z August 5th, and slowly intensified. It became a storm at 06Z August 6th, and made landfall in the state of Dadra and Nagar Haveli of India as a low end cyclonic storm. After landfall it weakened, becoming a remnant at 00Z August 7th over Madhya Pradesh. Bulbul brought severe rainfall during the monsoon season, and resulted in 45 deaths and $100 million in damages, over the states of Dadra and Nagar Haveli, Madhya Pradesh, Maharashtra, and Gujarat. Severe Cyclonic Storm Pawan In late November, a tropical low formed in the Bay of Bengal. At 12Z November 20th, it was classified as a tropical depression, south of Kerala. At 06Z November 21st, it became a storm west of the state of Kerala. It moved north and intensifying, peaking as a hurricane strength cyclone while making landfall in the state of Goa at 06Z November 22nd, weakening after landfall, and becoming a storm strength remnant low at 00Z November 23rd over central India. Rainfall and high winds resulted in $15 million in damages and 5 deaths in Kerala, $100 million and 17 deaths in Karnataka, $115 million and 15 deaths in Maharashtra, and $120 million and 20 deaths in Goa, totalling in $350 million with 57 deaths. Cyclonic Storm Amphan A low that exited the West Pacific in late November organized into a depression in the Bay Of Bengal at 18Z December 3rd. It moved north in the Bay while not intensifying much, however at 12 UTC December 5th it was designated a Cyclonic Storm, and at 21Z made landfall in Andhra Pradesh as a 45 mph cyclonic storm. Afterwards it weakened, degenerating into a remnant at 06Z December 6th. Amphan brought major rainfall to Andhra Pradesh, and resulted in 41 recorded fatality as well as $100 million in damage. Storm names Within this basin, a tropical cyclone is assigned a name when it is judged to have reached Cyclonic Storm intensity, with winds of 65 km/h (40 mph). The names were selected by members of the ESCAP/WMO panel on Tropical Cyclones between 2000 and May 2004, before the Regional Specialized Meteorological Center in New Delhi started to assign names in September 2004. There is no retirement of tropical cyclone names in this basin, as the list of names is only scheduled to be used once before a new list of names is drawn up. Should a named tropical cyclone move into the basin from the Western Pacific, then it will retain its original name. The next eight available names from the List of North Indian Ocean storm names are below. Season effects This is a table of all storms in the 2019 North Indian Ocean cyclone season. It mentions all of the season's storms and their names, duration, peak intensities (according to the IMD storm scale), damage, and death totals. Damage and death totals include the damage and deaths caused when that storm was a precursor wave or extratropical low, and all of the damage figures are in 2019 USD. Category:North Indian Ocean Cyclones Category:Active hurricane seasons Category:Costly Seasons Category:Deadly seasons